A computing device may include multiple user interface components. For example, the computing device may include a display to produce images viewable by a user. The computing device may include a mouse, a keyboard, a touchscreen, or the like to allow the user to provide input. The computing device may also include a speaker, a headphone jack for use with headphones or earbuds, or the like, to produce audio that can be heard by the user. The user may listen to various types of audio with the computing device, such as music, sound associated with a video, the voice of another person (e.g., a voice transmitted in real time over a network), or the like. The computing device may be a desktop computer, an all-in-one computer, a mobile device (e.g., a notebook, a tablet, a mobile phone, etc.), or the like, having an audio output device with a limited low frequency response.